Because it's them
by All Things Small
Summary: WARNING: first fanfic. Ever. Oldrival shipping, because I think they are just adorable. How they would get together... Because it's them ;) Enjoy! :)


"Can you shut up?"

The line sounded harsh, a bit cruel maybe, but definitely not meant. No matter what anyone said, Green Oak had a soft spot for the blue-eyed brunette sitting opposite of him; an attraction he had only just recently discovered. A hard day at work, however, could bring down even the toughest workaholic like Green was known to be, and after spending the last hour listening to Blue babble about her last date with, Timmy? Jimmy? Anything along the lines of the previous, our hero had met his boiling point. Which he, of course regretted instantaneously.

There was a flash of emotion, which Green unconsciously hoped was hurt, that was quickly diminished into the blue orbs that were now hidden by Blue's bangs.

"Oh, silly me, rambling on like this. What good could talking about romance to a wall, do? Nothing, nothing at all. Especially if said wall is SO inexperienced like my little Green. Oh ho ho!"

She pinched his cheek, and Green was pretty sure he had never despised anyone, more than he did himself in that moment. Because she was being so utterly fake. He hated it when she used that tone with him. That squeaky, overdone voice with an almost old-lady-like diction. And then that laugh. God, he hated that laugh. Who the hell laughs like that anyway!?

"Oh my, is it this late already? Time sure flies doesn't it, oh ho ho! Well, every beautiful girl, especially myself, needs their beauty sleep, so I must get going! Oh ho ho!"

Blue did. Does. Whatever. When she goes into that autopilot mode, holding people at arms length, deceiving them, and leaving them, like what she was doing now.

A combination of "Shit", "I'm sorry", and "Don't go" were on his lips. He didn't want her to leave like this. He wanted her to look at him in the eyes, and, god damn it, stop acting so fake around him, but the damage was done, and all he could do was follow her to the entrance of his place like a lost puppy.

"Blue," his mouth is finally functioning enough to utter her name. "Blue."

"Don't"

The single word is uttered with such coldness, it takes Green a while to realize it had been spoken from the girl in front of him. When she finally turns to look at him, however, her trademark smile was in place, and after a swift "good bye" walked out his door.

Green doesn't know why he just stands there, staring at the door. Him and Blue both live in the same town, for God's sake, it's not like he was never going to see her again. But with her bubbly, charismatic personality gone, his apartment seems a bit bigger, a bit quieter, and a heck of a lot more lonelier.  
He wished he hadn't said that. He really wished she was still there.

"So, lemme get this straight. The reason you and Blue haven't talked in a fucking week is all because you got jealous and told her to shut up?"

"I wasn't jealous," Green replied, to which Red face palmed and Gold started laughing uncontrollably. Yes, it's officially been a week since Blue and Green had last talked. The lack of communication had, of course, not gone unnoticed by the others Dex Holders. And so, here Green was, stuck in a cafe with two of the most troublesome characters in his life. Other than that pesky girl, of course.

"Oh man, this is so good. Definitely making list for some of the stupidest shit you've done all year."

"And what else is on that list, exactly?"

Green stared daggers at the younger boy, who was wiping at the tears from his molten gold eyes while Red leisurely sipped his ice cold cream soda.

"Well, remember the jiggly puff incident?" Golf wiggled his eyebrows provocatively, while Green just groaned.

"God, let's not relive that, shall we?" He turned to the third member for support. "What do you think, Red?"

Green eyes met steely red ones. "Why haven't you apologize?"

"She's not picking up her phone, and this isn't something I'm going to text her about."

"Shittiest excuse ever." Countered Gold, with Red nodding in agreement.

"Shut up, you know how evasive she can be when she puts her mind to it."

"True. Still, you gotta find a way to make it up to her."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Green sighed, staring at his now empty glass. "her fits never last this long. She usually forces me to make it up to her over dinner or something, and we move on." He roughly ran his hands through his spiky hair.

"Damn it, her ignoring me pisses me off more than anything! And why do I care this much anyway!?" Throwing both hands up in exasperation, he looked at his two friends for help.

"Wait, hold up. Dude, could you actually be more dense than I am?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Green snarled.

"It's so obvious... You're in love with her, man."

Green stared at the two males sitting opposite of him. They stared back.

"No way," Gold breathed out. "you didn't know all this time?"

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Green protested weakly, when inside, his genius mind was digesting the theory that he, Green, was possibly completely head over heels in love with Blue. And it seemed to reach the same conclusion as his friends: he definitely was.

"Well then, I guess there's no point telling you that I just saw Blue pass by, right Green?"

Green didn't think he'd seen Red look so smug in his entire life. He didn't even have time to give a proper comeback, however, because he was already out the door.

"Do you think it'll work out?" Gold asked the older boy.

"Of course."

Green ran blindly through the crowded streets, weaving through the crowd, desperately looking for a head of golden brown hair. The hair that belonged to his Blue. He found her, walking by herself with that ridiculous looking Snubbull, carrying heavy looking grocery bags. Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and twisted her around, causing some of her groceries to spill from the brown paper bag.

"Green! What are you doing!?"

Quickly realizing his mistake, Green bent over and retrieved the fallen materials, placing them back into the bag which he took from her arms.

"I'm walking you home."

She looked at him blankly for a moment, before retrieving the second bag from her Snubbull and returning it to its pokeball.

"Ok."

They walked in silence, while the crowded market streets faded into a more private residential area.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Green looked at her in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah."

Green looked at her in confusion.

Blue was looking down, seeming to find sudden interest in a particular pebble near her feet. He wished she would just look at him. But Green, being Green, had never been terribly good at making conversation, and the two reached Blue's apartment in silence.

"Thanks for walking me home." She fumbled around with her keys for a bit, before unlocking her door and setting the food near the doorway.

"Here I can-" her words were muffled into Green's shirt, as she suddenly found herself entangled in his arms. The bag of groceries Green had been carrying fell with a thud, but neither teenager seemed to notice or care.

"Let go of me." Green felt two tiny hands pushing against his chest, while the coldness in her voice returned. He honestly didn't know what he was doing either, but God, holding Blue felt so right at the moment, he didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

"No, Blue, Blue stop doing that." He calmly spoke to the girl thrashing in his arms as he squeezed her tighter. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it, I-"

"Don't." That word, spoken exactly like the way it was in his apartment, nearly broke his heart. Blue wasn't supposed to sound like this. She was supposed to be happy, and smiling, and laughing. Green loved her laugh. Not the fake one, but the genuine one, with Blue tilted her head back and wrinkling her nose and just freaking make his heart melt.

So it took him a while to realize his shirt was getting soaked. Specifically his chest area, where a certain brunette was being helped captive.

"Don't do stuff like this," Blue was sobbing now, punching his chest while he only held her closer. "Don't do stuff that'll make me like you, because I don't want to! I don't want to love an arrogant bastard who doesn't need me! Because I'll always need you more than you need me. I'll end up depending on you, so much so that I wouldn't be able to live without you. And then you'll leave, and I'll be alone again. Alone and weak. I don't want to be weak anymore. I hate being weak. I don't want to love you anymore, I'll always love you more than you ever will. Just let me go, let me go..."

The couple had somehow sunken to the floor, so that Green was leaning against the apartment door with the crying Blue in his arms. With her small rant done, all strength seemed to have left her body, and she sat limply in Green's lap.

"God, Blue, you think way too fucking much." With a sigh of exasperation, Green buried his face into Blue's neck, inhaling her sweet scent and nuzzling the soft skin, tightening his hold on her when she tried to wriggle away. God, he'd missed her.

"You know it's not true, right?"

"What?"

He leaned back slightly to see her tear-streaked face.

"All of it. You don't know how much I need you Blue, I've missed you so much and you've only ignored me for a week. It felt like the longest week of my life, and I've felt like absolute crap since you walked out that night. I'm never going to leave you, because I can't. And I won't. And most of all, Blue, you better not stop loving me because God forbid I'm head over heels in love with you."

"But I thought you were finally fed up with my bull..."

"God damn it, Blue, I was jealous! What else am I supposed to feel?"

The couple stared at each other, nose-to-nose, until they both erupted into laughter. Of relief, of joy, of love, only those two will ever know.

"I can't believe Gary Oak would be able to feel such a trivial emotion like jealousy!" Blue teased.

"Shut up, it's only for you." He leaned in, and kissed Blue for the first time. The kiss was definitely salty, but with something that was so distinctively Blue and Green... It was perfect.

"By the way, I love you."


End file.
